castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Carmilla (animated series)
Carmilla is one of the main antagonists in the Castlevania animated series.Twitter thread confirming Carmilla's identity at the official Castlevania Twitter page. She is a former vampire general of Dracula's army. She is voiced by Jaime Murray in the English version of the show. Background Carmilla is a general of Lord Dracula's army. She is the last vampire general that arrives at Dracula's Castle, although she has her own hidden agenda. She is not pleased with Dracula's plans. She was turned into a vampire centuries ago by an unknown Vampire Lord, whom she later killed, claiming that he was 'old and cruel' to those around him. Appearance Carmilla bears the appearance of a pale woman with crimson red lips and long straight white hair. Although her face is mostly round, she has a notoriously pointy chin, which could likely be a reference to her mask initially seen in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. She is also seen wearing a black and crimson red ombre dress, sporting golden shoulder plates and matching heels. Personality She is portrayed as a femme fatale, both seductive and manipulative. She is also selfish and will make anything to accomplish her goals. She proved very politically skilled as she was able to twist the affairs of Dracula's council on itself to even questioning him, while maintaining the appearance that she was loyal. While cunning and cautious, Carmilla tends to be arrogant and overconfident as, despite Dracula's great personal power and his army of demons, she believed she could overthrow him by simply killing his vampire generals and attack him directly. Given the extent of Dracula's power revealed later on in his confrontation with Sypha, Trevor and Alucard, this was unlikely to succeed. Nonetheless, Carmilla is both persistent and opportunistic, and even though her attempted usurpation against Dracula failed and most of her forces were destroyed, she did admit defeat, only viewing it as a setback. With Dracula dead at the hands of Alucard, Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades, Carmilla aimed to fill the power vacuum in the wake the Dracula's death and that of his council, even taking a former General in Dracula's army as her personal 'pet'. Carmilla has shown to possess a twisted and dark sense of humor with a penchant for violence, as is custom in Vampire culture. This is revealed when she confessed to Godbrand that she killed the vampire that turned her. According to Carmilla, after her old master went mad, he became 'old and cruel'. She then later went on to capture and enslave Hector, her 'pet', taking delight in beating and verbally berating the Devil Forgemaster, and sadistically enjoying dominating him. Among her motivations for seeking power and control is her desire to be rid of the command of mad men, or in essence, anyone like her old master, who promised her the world before he grew old, insane and unkind. Thus, it was one of the reasons why she turned against Dracula, another "old mad man" in her viewpoint. Ironically enough, she showcased the same dynamic of character, such as in her abusive relationship with Hector. Showing just how mean spirited and deranged she really is. Moreover, her being viciously temperamental when not getting her way, someone doing or acting in a way she doesn't like, yet portrays those same personal faults. Like her maniacally childish way of forcing Hector under her heel in the dead of night, surrounded by what's left of her army. Displaying that for all her pompous bravado, all the acute narcissism and sense of entitlement put on, she never actually engages in any dirty work herself. Being more into scheming, conniving and underhanded tactics than actually resembling a leader. In contrast to Carmilla's other arrogant traits, she appears to be wary of the Belmont Family, as she loudly apprised the other vampire generals that the Belmonts hunted vampires like them for many centuries and even just one remaining Belmont would be a problem. Carmilla's concern was correct, as Trevor soundly butchered vampire soldiers from her army, as well as the vampire generals, and helped Alucard and Sypha slay Dracula himself. Carmilla's fear of the Belmonts contrasts with Dracula's initial mocking indifference to Trevor. Powers and abilities As with other vampires, Carmilla possesses supernatural speed, agility and physical strength, capable of jumping dozens of meters into the air even while carrying someone. In fact, she kicked Godbrand with enough speed and force to knock him down a staircase and then pin him to ground with her foot. Although she does not demonstrate any significant magical acumen beyond personal teleportation through shadows, she was knowledgeable enough of the workings of Castlevania, such that she was correctly able to identify that someone had remotely taken control of it and teleported it elsewhere, and that the structure had resisted the attempt. By far, Carmilla's deadliest weapon is likely her charisma, as she was capable of staging a coup against Dracula and nearly succeeding in overrunning the castle itself. This was accomplished by using dialogue and manipulation, sowing doubt among everyone and turning several key members of Dracula's allies against him, all while lulling him into the false belief that she would be satiated by following her plan. She was influential and powerful enough to possess an army of well-equipped vampires from Styria, the seat of her power. Appearances Season 2 Gallery Screenshots Walking_down_the_aisle.png|Arriving at Dracula's Castle Carmilla_questions_dracula.png|Carmilla offers her guidance in "Old Homes" Carmilla (animated series) - 01.png GodbrandCarmillaTrailer.JPG|With Godbrand 44203333 1879400478848129 6625361755616837632 n.jpg|With Hector Shadowbattles.jpg Car2.png Hector_you_are_a_marvel.png|'Carmilla' praises Hector's efforts in "Last Spell" Carmilla_and_hector_clash_again.png|'Carmilla' belittles Hector in "The River" Hector (animated series) - 02.png|A beaten up Carmilla slapping Hector Carmilla (animated series) - 02.png Car.png Carmilla_shrouded_in_black_robes.png|'Carmilla' in "End Times" Other carmilla stats.png|Carmilla's stats DqoFB9nUwAAqT k.jpg|Official concept art 50502183_2011783548943154_5151622321600987136_n.jpg|Official sketch by Isaak Ramos, visual developer of the show. 1500x500.jpg|With her new female vampire allies in Season 3 promotional art. Carrm.png|With her new female vampire allies in Season 3 trailer. Trivia * The shape of her face is apparently based on the original Carmilla's iconic mask which first appeared in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, having a mainly pale skin color and a rounded forehead that ends with a pointy chin. *Given that the series is initially based on Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Carmilla's appearance could be an allusion to her role as Sypha's nemesis in the latter's story in Castlevania Judgment. *Carmilla's role as traitor is ironic, since in the games she is one of Dracula's most loyal servants. *Carmilla's design is apparently based on her portrayal in the Lords of Shadow timeline, with the metal plates on her shoulders and long dress; the way her long straight hair is combed also resembles the aforementioned character's cowl. It is also noticeable that she bears a little cleavage that is similar in form to the skull crest of the Brotherhood of Light's uniforms on her chest. See also *Carmilla References Category:Antagonists Carmilla Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Animated Series Characters